Me Without You
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Cody Rhodes' girlfriend works in London putting a strain on their realtionship. Will they stay together or will it all get too much for Cody?


"I hate this. I hate having to drive you to the airport every month. I hate only getting to see you for a few days each month. I just hate it all," Cody Rhodes huffed as he was saying goodbye to his girlfriend Ashley Storm. The two had been dating for 2 years now. Cody had first met Ashley in California where she was for work as a makeup artist. The two had fallen in love instantly but over the last year their relationship had been hard since Ashley now worked for a massive company in London so spent the majority of her time over there only getting to see Cody for a few days which was becoming a massive strain on their relationship but never wanted to end it.

"I know! I wish I didn't have to go but its my job. Ive been trying to get a transfer over here but there's just no work for me," Ashley sighed. She really hated having to leave Cody all the time but didn't want to lose her job. She had worked hard to get where she was now and couldn't just throw it all away.

"It sucks so bad. You better get going. You don't wanna miss you're flight. I love you!" Cody smiled sadly before kissing Ashley.

"I love you too. I'll call you as soon as I land," Ashley said sadly before leaving for her flight.

* * *

"I just miss her you know!" Cody sighed as he sat in the hotel bar with Mike Mizanin, Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton. The four of them were best friends and could all relate to Cody. Mike's girlfriend Chrissy worked as a journalist in LA so spent most of her time there but he got to see her more than Cody did Ashley seeing as though Chrissy lived with Mike. Randy's wife Frannie had to stay at home to look after their daughter and Ted's girlfriend Emma was away studying at college.

"We all know how you feel Cody but you cant sit at the bar each night getting drunk. Ashley wouldn't want you doing that!" Mike said patting Cody on the shoulder. The two were pretty close considering they had met when they were both in OVW.

"That's true. Look, why don't you just go to your room and relax!" Ted said. Cody was pretty drunk right now.

"I cant be with her anymore. Its just too hard you know!" Cody yelled taking out his phone and dialling Ashley's number. Randy tried to snatch the phone out of his hand before he did anything stupid but Ashley had already answered.

"Ashley. I think we should break up. I mean, its unfair on me not getting to see you all the time. I have enough to worry about without worrying if you're okay all the way over there and stuff," Cody said into the phone with the boys watching on in shock. They couldn't believe Cody was dumping Ashley. He was obviously very drunk and was going to totally regret it in the morning.

* * *

_"I just cant believe he actually broke up with me!"_ Ashley cried into the phone. Mike had called her to make sure she was okay since they were all very good friends.

"I know! It was stupid. We tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. You do know he was drunk though?" Mike asked as he sat down on the couch with Chrissy. He was home for a few days and Chrissy had been bugging him to make sure that Ashley was okay.

_"I didn't know that. Why does he have to be so stupid?"_ Ashley groaned in frustration.

"He just misses you so much when you're not here. I mean, the day after when he woke up and we all told him what had happened he completely shut himself off. I think he regrets it but just doesn't know how to tell you. The whole relationship take a toll on him.."

_"It does me too, Mike. I cant help it though. I love Cody, I do but I love my job too. I cant just give that up. Maybe him breaking up with me is for the best."_

"Do you really believe that? Look Ash, we all know you and Cody are just meant to be together. You just need to decide what's more important to you: Cody or you're job.."

_"I've gotta go.."_ Ashley sighed hanging up on Mike who turned to Chrissy who was glaring at Mike.

"You idiot. You cant make her choose between Cody and her job. You are an idiot sometimes. Im going to bed," Chrissy huffed walking into the bedroom and slamming doors.

"Women are way too complicated," Mike groaned shaking his head.

* * *

It was a few days later since Mike had spoke to Ashley on the phone and nobody had heard anything from her. Cody was still completely regretting breaking up with her and wasn't his usual self. Mike felt bad for trying to make Ashley choose.

"I tried talking to her Cody but I think I just made things worse," Mike shrugged as the two of them sat in catering. Mike had told Cody about his conversation with Ashley. Cody wasn't too impressed but knew that Mike was only trying to help them out.

"Its okay, dude. I guess I'll just have to try move on. She's over there with all those British boys and her dream job. Im sure she can easily forget about me!" Cody sighed.

"Im not so sure about that," Ashley's voice came out of nowhere. Cody spun round and saw Ashley stood there with a luggage case. Mike grinned to himself as Ashley winked at him telling him she had made her choice.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Cody said walking up to her. He was happy to see her but didn't understand since she should be in London working.

"Well about 2 years ago I fell in love with a guy and basically because of him I met some amazing friends and havent been this happy ever. Then last week he got drunk and broke up with me leaving one of the amazing friends to actually talk some sense into me. You Cody Runnels are one stupid idiot that's all that matters," Ashley smiled at Cody who grinned back at her.

"What about your job though?" Cody asked. He knew Ashley loved her job.

"Its just a job, Cody. I left it. You mean more to me than some stupid job!" Ashley grinned as Cody pulled her in for a hug and kiss. Life was going to be so much better now that he got to spend everyday with Ashley.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAYAYAYA. I really like this one. ENJOY ASHLEY!_


End file.
